


Gay Uncles to the Rescue

by Raven_Potts_913



Series: LGBT Alex [1]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay!Alex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Alex made a mistake and now she has to tell everyone her secretAs usual, the fanfic is better than the summary I really do suck at these things





	1. Chapter 1

Dunphy household Alex's bedroom 

Alex sat in her room staring at her phone, she had done the unthinkable in her mind. She had to tell someone but who, her family may pretend to be forward-thinking but she had seen from the way they treat her uncle at times that they are not as liberal as they think they are, then it hit her, she could call her uncle Mitch she selected his contact info and let the phone ring

Tucker-Pritchett household master bedroom

Mitch and Cam where asleep in bed, Lily was away on a sleep over so the couple where sound asleep after a few rounds of ‘adult fun' when the phone on the bedside table woke them, Mitchell scrambling to grab it before it rang out "hello" he said groggily as Cam looked at the clock on his side of the bed 1:25 in the morning he moaned, lying back down letting his fiancé deal with it "uncle Mitch sorry to wake you but I, I need help can I come over tomorrow please to talk I, well it's not something to say over the phone but I needed to hear a comforting voice, sorry, sorry for waking you and rambling sorry" "Alex calm down, you're a smart girl I'm sure you've not done anything half as bad as your sister last time I got a call at this hour" he said with a smile "thanks uncle Mitch so can I come by tomorrow or" "Yes, yes of course you can dear I'll see you then bye pet love you" he added blowing kisses over the phone to his favourite niece before hanging up, lying down and pulling his fiancé closer to him as he fell back asleep.

Alex Dunphy's bedroom

Alex put her phone down relived to have spoken to her uncle and decided to try and get some sleep but as she slept last night played over and over in her head as she remembered sitting on Jade's couch studying as Jade came in and memories of Allie playing over and over in her mind until her alarm blared out 7:30, she got dressed and headed to her uncles she had to talk to him before she lost it.

Tucker-Pritchett household 

Cam was walking out the door to get Lily from her sleepover at Connor's and take her over to Tom's for a play date when Alex's pulled up "hey uncle Cam" he waved at her in passing before calling back "Mitchell's in the living room Alex just go in" she nodded and did so to see Mitchell sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and his laptop "uncle Mitch" she said behind him he patted the couch beside him and she sat down "so what's wrong Alex you sounded stressed earlier" she nodded "yeah well I, oh god why is this so hard to say, I sort of well, I" she growled in frustration and Mitchell just pulled her close "whatever it is it can't be that bad Alex, I know telling your secrets is tough but I am the last person in this family to judge you" she nodded "I know that's why I wanted to tell you first, ok you know what I'm just goanna come out and say it," she took a breath and spoke "Uncle mitch I had sex with another girl" the red head just stared at her and began to smile "Ok let me get this right you slept with another women and your first thought is to tell one of the two people in this family that know nothing about sleeping with the fairer sex huh" he asked causing her to begin to laugh at the irony of it just as he had intended, in order to get her to relax a bit and then he spoke again "but in all seriousness do you like this girl or was it just an experiment or a drunken mistake or what Alex" she looked at him "sleeping with this girl was a mistake I don't like her but there is another girl that I have a crush on" he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had a chance with this women or not so he asked her the question Claire would always ask him every time he had a crush "and is she you know lesbian do you stand a chance" she nodded "yeah she is a Lesbian she is the head of the equality group at school so yeah I'm good but I don't know about standing a chance she is very stand-offish she doesn't talk to people much" he just nodded understandingly and she hugged him tight "thanks for listening uncle Mitch" she said as she began to cry so glad to finally tell someone that she had a thing for girls they stayed like that until Cam walked in 20 minutes later "ok, ok what happened here, oh Alex hunny" he ran to the other side of his niece and pulled her and Mitchell close with love as she cried for another few moments. "hey uncle Cam" she said putting on a smile "'hey babe where is our daughter" Mitchell asked and Cam shook his head "you know I was taking her to Tom's place for a play date and his parents have got everything under control and invited Lily to stay for lunch so I'll go and get her later, now whets wrong Alex" he asked turning his attention back to the 18 year old between them "I was just telling uncle Mitch that well, I'm Bi" she said smiling "it was just hard to admit to my uncle that I slept with another girl I guess" she turned to Mitchell "your right uncle mitch it does get easier every time" he nodded and smiled "yeah I should know I had to tell your grandpa 3 times before he finally accepted it" he laughed but Cam could tell that it was forced "speaking of telling people have you told anyone else yet" she shook her head "no I can't I'm scared I guess I mean I can tell you two but I don't think I can tell the rest defiantly not grandpa" Cam took her hand in his and looked at her "you have to, I know it is hard but the longer you leave it the harder it will be to tell them believe me Alex I only told my gran a few weeks ago when we were in Missouri and I only told her because she came to the house without warning and Mitch and Lily where there" she looked at him in shook and Mitchell just nodded "wait what you two are getting married and you have a kid together and that's her just found out that's insane why didn't you tell her sooner" Mitchell looked at her and spoke for Cam "it is tough to tell someone when you don't think they will accept you I know that I remember telling dad I was terrified he was so old fashioned and I knew he wouldn't accept it, but over time, with help from Mum and Claire he came to accept it and that background is there for you already they are already accepting I mean yes they have a way to go but you know they won't throw you out of the house" she nodded "yeah that's a fair point Jade the one I slept with well she had to get her own place" she said pulling a key out her pocket "cause her parents told her she was not allowed to come home again after she came out" the couple looked at her in disgust "that is awful" Cameron said "I still can't wrap my head around how parents can do that" Mitchell added the pair both knew the hatred and criticism for being them but they still couldn't comprehend that this happens to young kids "thank you both"' she said as she hugged them "I was wondering if you had any idea about how to ask her out I mean Uncle Cam your pretty romantic" he just nodded and Mitchell rolled his eyes "ok so you two are friends already" she nodded "ok well ask her round to your yours or you know any mutual place and then tell her how you feel and then she can leave if she wants to or she can tell you that she loves you back and then you can call your favourite uncles and tell us how it went" he said with a smile for his niece the trio sat and talked for a while until Alex's ride came she walked outside and into the car as her uncles waved her off before heading back inside with a smile Mitchell sat down and went back to looking over the case he had open on his laptop and Cam went to make them both some tea as Mitchell's had gone cold whilst looking after Alex "so how do you think Claire and Phil will take it" the brunet asked as he passed his fiancé the cup "I think they'll be fine I mean they were both ok when I came out and they're good with you" Cam nodded "I know but what if they have a different reaction with it being their kid" Mitch just shrugged "I don't know how they will react Cam but what I do know is that no matter what she will always have her uncles to rely on for support" Cam nodded and snuggled up to Mitchell's side and drank his tea as the red head got back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Mitch was working in his office when Kevin his assistant walked in "Mitchell your brother in-law is here to see you says its important" he just nodded and Kevin left, Phil came in a few moments later and sat down across from Mitchell "so what's up Phil" he asked already confident of the answer "ok I hate to do this Mitch but I need advice man Alex she eh well she came out to me and Claire earlier and well Claire kind of lost it and I was at a loss for words at the shock I mean we love her man but now she won't talk to us, we need help" Mitchell nodded "ok so what do you mean by Claire went crazy" he was surprised even when he came out all those years ago Claire had not went crazy "well she shouted at her for not telling us sooner, for being to irresponsible, you know the whole sex thing and she may have told her that she was wrong and sort of told her to basically pick a side" Mitchell was in shock he picked up his phone and fired Cam a text to ask him to phone her to check on her before looking at Phil "ok well we need to talk to Claire to tell her to think before she speaks and as for the whole you not saying anything yeah I get that Mum went silent after I told them," he paused for a second then laughed slightly before continuing with a smile "I remember dad saying later it was the longest she went without talking the entire marriage" he sent an email and looked back at Phil the smile gone from his face becoming serious once more "but that's easily resolved you go to her and talk you tell her that your sorry if you hurt her feelings but that was a large piece of news she gave you and you wanted to be able to process it before you said anything to her that was going to hurt her" Phil nodded "thanks man you are the best honestly thanks so much" the men stood and hugged before Phil took his leave and Mitchell went back to his work

Across town Cam looked at his phone as it buzzed - Alex told Claire and Phil it didn't go as well as it could have Claire told her to pick a side check on her for me XX - Cam closed his messages and called the girl immediately she answered but she was crying

"Alex hunny hey talk to me darling," he said over the phone

"Un, un, Uncle Cam hey"

"oh darling your Uncle Mitch text me about what happened with your folks, I'm sure your mum was just in shook sweety take your time and let her come around me and your Uncle Mitch will talk to her for you ok love"

she nodded "yeah thanks Uncle Cam" then her door went and she got off her chair "there is someone at the door" "wait where are you"' he asked suddenly clicking that she had probably left the house after what had happened "I'm at Jade's house" she said as she opened the door and Allie (who lived in the apartment next door with their parents) was there "hey Ja, Oh Alex hi I, uh I heard you crying from next door can I come in" she nodded "I've got to go Uncle Cam Allie is here talk to you later" she said with a smile "let me know how this goes ok" "sure"' she said as she hung up

she sat down on the couch beside Allie "what you doing here anyway where's Jade" Allie asked and Alex just shrugged "'don't know but I have a key for when we study and well I didn't have anywhere else to go so I came here" she said whipping away a stray tear from her face "so what's up Alex" the natural redhead said

"I just came out to my parents this morning and my mum well she was pretty thoughtless with her words, and my dad just stared at me in silence so yeah"

"oh my god," Allie said as they hugged that is so awful I wish your family was as cool as mine," they said as they pulled Alex close

"yeah well I'll be fine I've got my uncles in my corner to help me so I'll be fine" Allie just looked at her with a smile and suddenly kissed her when the pair pulled apart Allie spoke "Alex I love you I have for years now but I didn't know I stood a chance I love" they said with another more gentle kiss to her new girlfriends lips

the following week

Alex sat in her uncles house with a smart top and pair of trousers on she was waiting for the door to go tonight was the night Allie met her family, well at least her uncles, she had begun to mend things with Claire and Phil and she was talking to her grandpa about it too but she decided that it would be easier for all if it was her uncles that Allie met first mostly because while Allie was fine being called her girlfriend Allie actually identified as non-binary so she figured her uncles would be the best people to understand this due to them also being part of the community so she had arranged for this dinner to take place

Two days ago

"Hey Uncle Cam" she said as she looked up from her spot on the couch after babysitting while her uncles where out "hey darling" "'how's Lily" Mitchell asked getting out his wallet to give her the $15 he owed her for this "fine, fine I was wondering if I could ask you two a favor" she said and they both nodded "of course you can" Cam said as Mitchell handed her the money "well I was wondering if you two would be willing to have me and Allie over for dinner at some point they want to meet some of my family but I'm not sure how mum and dad will cope with the whole non-binary thing so I was hoping you two wouldn't mind being first instead" Mitchell Nodded "yes of course how about Friday night we are both off on Saturday and you two won't have class and Lily doesn't have school so we don't need to end it early" she nodded and hugged them both before heading out and back to the school.

So here she sat getting ready to introduce her lover to her uncles


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is very short and im sorry but i was really struggling to find anything else to add and i really wanted to finish this fic here

there was a knock at the door "she's here, she's here " Lily shouted as she ran into the living room towards the door "let Alex answer it darling"' Mitch said to his daughter as Alex opened the door and kissed Allie "Dads there kissing on the mouth" the six year old said as she stood there watching causing both men to laugh as the young couple walked closer to her

"hey Allie I'm Lily, I'm Alex's little cousin" she said as she hugged Allie "come meet my dads" she said as she dragged Allie into the kitchen where Cam was finishing the dinner "watch you don't hurt her Lills" Alex said as she walked be hide them "behave Lily or not pudding" her dad shouted from the bedroom changing for the 3rd time the couple had gotten into another argument about wearing the same outfit and Mitchell had lost the battle and had to change

"hi there I'm Cameron I'm Alex's almost uncle" he said with a smile as he shock Allie's hand "Mitch will be out in a second he's just changing" and as if on que the man in question walked out of the room and other to the group "happy Cam"' he asked as the other man nodded "I love you both but you two need to start shopping together so you stop buying the same cloths" Lily said as she looked between her dads causing the pair and Alex to laugh

"anyway I'm Mitchell Alex's uncle nice to meet you Allie" the duo shock hands as Allie turned back to Cam "what did you mean when you said you where her almost uncle" this caused Mitchell to laugh again "he is my fiancé" this made the 18 year old nod "ah that makes sense"

Alex shock her head as she lead Allie to the dining area "‘no it doesn't we've been calling him uncle Cam for 9 years I don't understand the change" "there is none pet it's just Cam being his ever extravagant self" at which the girl nodded they all sat and listened to Lily recount her day at kindergarten Cam had made a wonderful meal for them all and as they ate Allie told them all about their life as the men listed deciding wither or not Allie was good enough for the darling nice.


End file.
